Dance of the Hours
by joannahobbit
Summary: A smacked bit of fluff that turns to drams. Little bit of language, hence the rating. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's the multi chapter I promised! You guys were so amazing and encouraging in your "The Greatest of These" reviews you seriously scared me off writing for a few days!! I feel like I set the bar too high. Hope this one will live up to your expectations. I'm not sure where I'm going with this to be honest, the story I had in my head was not so good on paper. Right now it's fluff, but it might change. **

**Not mine. So sad. **

XXX

Thursday, 8:30 am

*_ding_*

Mac Taylor did not pay too much attention to the arrival of the elevator until he heard who it brought.

*_t-click t-click t-click_*

Dammit! Busted. He should have expected it after ignoring that last phone call.

"Hey Mac!" Stella stuck her head into his office, a slightly annoyed look on her face, despite the smile she was wearing.

"Morning Stella. And what are you doing at the lab on your day off?"

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by. I tried to get a hold of a friend this morning to see if he wanted to do something seeing as it's _his_ day off as well. But he's not at home nor is he answering his cell. The detective in me suspects that he went in to work." She raised her eyebrow at him.

Mac returned the look. "Really? Now who would work on their day off?"

"Someone with a serious problem." She came into his office arms akimbo. "_You_ are coming with me. Now. This is not an option."

"Ste-"

"Nope. I've already spoken to Danny and Hawkes. Even though _both_ of us have the day off I had them put us on call." She neglected to add that that she had made it clear to the younger men that "on call" meant "Only if the lab burns down or some similar emergency." Both had been more than willing to follow her orders.

"But I've got paperwork…" his voice trailed off as he gestured to the usually organized desk.

"When we're done with what I have planned I'm coming back here to help you."

"And what do you have planned?"

He was met with a grin which made her eyes light up in a way he could never refuse when it came to his best friend and partner.

"I should have known it was useless to ask."

"You have ten minutes to meet me downstairs. If you're not there I'm pulling the fire alarm." She turned and walked out. A few minutes later he heard the sound of the elevator again. Sighing, yet anticipating what she had up her sleeve, Mac straightened his desk and rose to leave.

Whilst waiting for the elevator he reflected on the woman waiting for him below. After some fifteen years of friendship something like this ought not surprise him, yet somehow it did. Maybe "surprise" was too strong a word though. He was taken aback. But in a good way. What did surprise him was that it had taken her fifteen years to do something like this. Why now? Determining not to dwell on it as it would not do him any good, and take him down a mental road he had gone great lengths to avoid, he stepped into the waiting elevator. As its doors closed he noticed Danny watching him with a knowing smirk.

Thirty-four floors later he stepped off the elevator and approached the mass of curls bent over the receptionists desk. When he was within arms length he had to resist the juvenile urge to pull one and watch it spring back into shape. Whenever he thought about the things he loved about Stella her hair was in the top ten of a very long list. Instead of the tug, he settled for a light touch on the shoulder (his hand still came into contact with her hair that way) to alert her of his presence. Stella looked up from her writing, grinned and looked at her watch.

"Seven minutes! I'm impressed! I was trying to think of a plausible reason for pulling the fire alarm when the time came."

"Experience has shown me that you are a woman of your word. I thought it wise not to be the reason you got called into see Whitford. So what's on the agenda?"

"First things first: breakfast! I found a new place I want to try."

"And what makes you think I haven't…" He stopped when she raised her eyebrow at him and finally confessed. "Ok, no, I haven't. You're right. So where is this place? _What_ is this place?"

"Paris Baguette and it's about two blocks up. As you might surmise from the name, they primarily sell breads but they have a café in the back. Come on, it's too nice a day to drive. We're walking." She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

Ever courteous, Mac held the door for Stella as they left the building. She smiled her thanks as they walked through.

"You know I don't-"

"I know." He interrupted. "But I'm going to do it anyway."

"You probably take your hat off in the presence of a woman too."

"I don't wear hats, as you know. But if I did I would." He smiled at her eye-roll.

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the café. They ordered and despite Stella's protestations, which caused the girl at the register great amusement, Mac paid. "This is _my_ plan! You can't be paying Mac!" He just smiled triumphantly at her as he received his change.

"I'm buying you a hat today." She muttered under her breath. But not quietly enough; Mac heard.

"Well, as it seems that I'll be in the presence of a woman for most of the day that would be pointless now would it?" He grinned at her sigh of exasperation.

"Fine." She said. "But don't think you're paying for everything today. You don't even know what I've got planned!"

He was still grinning as he picked up the tray of food. "We'll see."

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter two. Hope you like!  
**

XXX

10:30 am

Two hours later they were still at the café. Breakfast had been excellent in taste, company and conversation. It had been a while since they had been able to just sit and talk without the pressures of the lab looming over them. Stella was impressed; Mac seemed to be completely focused on her. He had not looked at his watch once and the only time he had touched his phone was to turn it off as it rang, about thirty minutes ago. She had been unable to fault him for checking to see who the caller was. It was nice to have his undivided attention, and truth be told, she wished she had it more often.

Glancing at her own watch she proclaimed that it was time to go.

"Is there any point – "

"Nope!" Her smile made him just a little unwary.

Collecting their things, they started making their way out of the building. Laughter ensued as both tried to make it to the door first: Mac bent on opening it for her and Stella determined not to let him. Quickly stepping around him, Stella was about to proclaim her victory when a man who was coming in held the door for her.

"I win by proxy." Mac smirked after he shot the other man a look that made any thoughts the observer had about Stella quickly vanish.

"What is it with men and doors? I'm not a feminist but to go out of your way…" she trailed off.

"Stella, you are a beautiful woman, men are going to take notice. The boors will look at you as a piece of meat; the chivalrous will do what comes naturally." Mac placed his hand lightly at the small of her back guiding her outside as she blushed and turned her face from him.

"Mac…"

"You are, don't even bother. So, do I at least get a hint of what is about to take place or what?" he asked to diffuse what could possibly become an uncomfortable situation.

A thoughtful look came over Stella's face as she gave Mac an appraising look. "Hmmm, you might not be dressed for the occasion…but I guess you'll dry."

"I'll _what_?" Mac was understandably incredulous and very skeptical.

"Dry, Mac, dry. Now come on, we'll miss the fun if we're late. We're walking again." Mac groaned as she stuck her arm through his, yet allowed her to drag him down the street.

For the next several blocks, during which linked arms unraveled to wrap around waists, they again walked in companionable silence, punctuated occasionally by Mac asking futile questions about their destination. He knew she'd never answer but enjoyed making her smile and relished the occasional laugh that came from her lips. People they passed always took second glances, enjoying the sight of the striking couple; his head tilted towards her, obviously trying to get her to tell him something, which she, in turn was not giving up. Laughter was in their eyes, back lit by something else.

After about ten minutes Stella stopped them, enjoying the look of slight confusion on Mac's face as he took in their location.

"The Humane Society? And what exactly are we doing here?"

"I volunteer here for two hours on my days off. I like animals and my place won't let me have one. This is the closest I can come to owning one. Today is bath day!!" She smiled in delight at the look of realization that dawned on her partners face.

"I'll dry." His voice was full of irony. "And smell like dog for the rest of the day as well as who knows what else."

"They give us lab coats, rubber gloves and aprons. You'll be fine. Now let's go." It was clear that she was looking forward to what was about to take place.

"Hey Stella! They're setting up in the back. Who's this?" The grandmotherly receptionist greeted them as they walked in.

"This is my friend Mac Taylor. He also happens to be my boss. I dragged him along today."

"Reeeeeally? A _friend_ you say?"

"Yes, a friend. And no matchmaking Rena. We're going to the back now."

"Care to explain?" Mac asked as they moved down a hall.

"That's Rena. She's our Yente; always matchmaking. She was married to her husband for 45 years. He died last year of a heart attack. She was devastated; they had been high school sweethearts."

"She seems sweet."

"She is. So far she's successfully set up two others here with their spouses. Her sights are currently set on me; she keeps asking me what I like in a man."

"And what do you tell her?" He couldn't help but ask.

Stella wriggled her eyebrows at him. "That I like stubborn scientist-Marines with an exaggerated hero complex."

Mac was taken aback at her bold statement, but quickly recovered. "Are you _flirting_ with me Miss Bonasera?"

"Never." Stella could not believe she had said that, but was quick to cover the slip with her typical humour and sarcasm. "Now move it Taylor. Time to play in the water with some animals. Let's get you wet."

XXX

**So in case you're wondering: this chapter is inspired by my brother and sister-in-law. About once a month they go down to the local animal shelter and play with the animals. It's one of their favourite things to do.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews to that last chapter! I'm glad you liked it cuz I really did not. If I did not respond to you I apologize profusely, it was appreciated very much indeed. Sorry this did not get posted earlier, this weekend was a bit busy. Hope this does not disappoint!**

XXX

12:30

It had been fun, Mac admitted to himself. The protection the shelter had provided them had kept him mostly dry, confining a majority of the wetness to his head, but as Stella had told him; he would dry. Stella had clearly enjoyed herself, she was more playful than he had ever seen her as she washed and spoke to the animals. She talked to them like they were people, introducing Mac to each animal they got, going so far as to tell the animal various facts about himself. Once she had picked up a particularly cute ball of fluff she called Mia and whispered into its ear. Naturally, upon his inquiry she had mischievously refused to divulge what she had whispered.

Stella joined Mac after making touch ups that had become necessary as a result the activity they had just completed. Mac's hair was still wet causing it to have a more pronounced wave than usual and she was sorely tempted to run her hand through it.

"What now? Or should I just stop asking?" Mac inquired.

"Well, I've decided that since you were such a good sport about my little water adventure I'd allow you to decide where we go to lunch. After all that, I'm getting hungry again."

"Really? Does this mean you're letting me pay too?"

"That remains to be seen. Any ideas?"

"Yes actually. But it requires going back to the lab to get my truck; it's not really within walking distance."

"Ok. But you are not allowed anywhere near the 35th floor."

It wasn't long until they were back to the overly familiar parking structure and in Mac's truck. Once they were on their way Stella asked what Mac had in mind.

He gave her a very self-satisfied smirk. "Oh, you just expect me to follow you with no information and yet when the situation is reversed I'm supposed to tell you where we are going?"

"Something like that yes. After all this whole day is my idea. Admit it Mac: you're having fun."

"Despite the fact that I smell like dog now: yes. But it's more the company than anything else. And to answer your first question, we are going to Korea town for Korean barbeque."

"Never had it. How'd you hear about it?"

"Flack and I were interviewing some witnesses in the area several weeks ago and decided to try it out. It's very good despite not being what you'd expect."

"Flack was driving eh? So what should I expect?"

"Hard to explain really. You'll just have to see when we get there. And what tells you Flack was driving?"

"C'm on Mac! Since when do you voluntarily stop to eat during a case? You've perfected eating on the run."

Arriving at the restaurant, they were led to a low, small round table with a recessed center. The height necessitated sitting on the floor. After Mac had placed their order, a flame was lit in the middle of the table and a grill placed over it. Raw meat was brought out and placed on the grill. When it was ready Mac showed Stella how to cut up the meat and eat it wrapped in little lettuce leaves with the addition of any of the numerous sides that were brought out. Surprisingly Mac was not that adept at chopsticks causing much laughter in the process of eating the meal which Stella had to admit was excellent. After the main part of the meal was cleared away sliced fruit and some ginger-cinnamon tea was brought out. They lingered long over the tea, discussing the cases they had come across that had involved food. Their favourite food-related case was the same: the one when, after it had been solved Danny had bet Mac that Lindsey would not eat the rather strange faire that included a variety of bugs. Both shared a laugh at the memory of Flack's face as Lindsey had bitten down on the spider.

"I think that's when Danny really started to like Lindsey." noted Stella. "You think it'll work out?"

"It'll be rough going at first but provided Danny doesn't mess it up they'll end up all right. But I'm pretty sure Danny's determined to see it work, he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her."

"What about you Mac?" Stella focused intently on him. "Have you ever thought about marrying again? If the right person comes along?"

Mac stared into his cup, refusing to meet her eyes. "Maybe someday. But she'd have to put up with lots from me. I don't know if any woman deserves to put up with my schedule and habits. She'd have to be a very patient and understanding person and even if she were I'm not sure I could ask someone I love to live with the uncertainty that is our job. I know we're scientists but we are not just in the lab all day; you know as well as I that there are dangerous times. I know what it's like to lose someone and I'm not sure I want to put a wife through that."

"Mac." Stella gently turned his face to her. "You are selling her short; whoever she may be. Don't make a decision that will make you miserable just because you are trying to save someone else from hurt. Let _her_ make that decision, whoever she is, when ever you find her. You are worth the risk." Her calm voice and gentle demeanor concealed well the voice inside that said "I understand. I will take that risk. I would take you just as you are, even with the uncertainty that is our job. Please, let me love you the way you so desperately need."

The look on Mac's face was undecipherable; his eyes a stormy shade of grey that indicated that his thoughts were in a turmoil.

They were interrupted by the server bringing the check. The mood lightened again when both reached for it causing a slight tug of war.

"I know!" There was a gleam in Stella's eye. "Koreans like 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' right? Since this is a Korean restaurant lets settle it their way. Winner gets to pay." She proffered a closed fist, wondering if he'd go for it. To her surprise he did, mirroring her gesture. Not breaking eye contact they motioned three times, on the third movement producing the desired hand formation. Much to Stella's frustration Mac won, his rock crushing her scissors. Placing bills in the small folder he pushed himself off the floor and extended his hand to Stella, helping her up. Not relinquishing her hand he led her out of the restaurant and back to the truck.

XXX

**Yeh, so I live in Korea, gimme a break, I could not resist putting something Korean in here. The meal they are eating is called galbi (sometimes spelles 'kalbi'). It's kind of a short rib thing. If you ever get a chance to try it go for it! It's amazing. And Koreans do indeed play Rock Paper Scssiors all the time. A friend of mine swears thats how they decide their president.... (=**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, another update! But to be honest, I was starting to hate this story (I still hate chapters 2 and 3) but I was writing today and now I know exactly how this is going to play out; before it was just a vague idea. I apologize in advance if this chapter makes this story bipolar. It leads away from the fluff and into the more dramatic stuff that I am more comfortable writing. I have discovered that I suck at writing fluff. (IMO) Also: I noticed some terrible spelling errors in that last chapter. Sorry about that, it comes from posting at midnight I guess.  
**

XXX

After dropping the truck at the lab, Stella informed Mac that their next destination was again within walking distance so they set out again. Their drive had been silent and the silence extended into their walk. In both cases they were thinking of the conversation at the restaurant. It had not been brought up again, but neither had it left their minds.

Stella was starting to wonder if she hadn't been too forward. Her feelings for Mac had passed the point of mere friendship a few years previous yet she was content to stay friends. In her mind the whole unrequited love thing was infinitely preferable to losing her best friend and the only constant that had ever been in her rather transient life. Usually she was able to keep those feelings tucked away, though on occasion they made their presence known. Like at lunch. Mac had not said much after leading her out of the restaurant, but than again, neither had she. Both were too absorbed in their thoughts. Her mind moved to their destination. She could not help but wonder how Mac would react when he saw where they were headed. That lunchtime conversation had made for an unintentional segue way into the afternoon. She had planned this part long ago, before she had even decided to "steal" Mac from the lab for the day. She could not help but feel slightly apprehensive.

Mac too was thinking about their conversation. Only recently had he come to the realization that he just might not want to spend the rest of his life alone and that there was a specific woman that he might want to spend that time with. He had yet to do anything about his realizations; they were as yet too new. But he did know that if he were to start something with Stella it would be with the intent of forever. It would not be an experiment. The intent would be permanence. Yet what he had said at the table were all issues in his mind, issues he was trying to reconcile with himself before he said anything to her. But maybe she was right; he ought not sell her short and maybe ought to just allow her to choose. She'd be making the decision with eyes fully opened. No one knew him like she did and she knew first hand the perils of the job. But then there was the fear that she might chose....

The silence had not been awkward during the walk, just thoughtful. Mac had been so focused on his thoughts that he had not seen where they were until Stella's hand on his arm brought him outward again.

He was neither mentally nor emotionally prepared for their location; Ground Zero. So surprised was he that his words came out much harsher than intended "What are we doing here?" His tone did nothing to soften the scowl that he did not realize was on his face. He was not upset; just very surprised and more than a little emotionally confused, what with his thoughts during the walk and the thoughts that being here brought to the surface.

Stella was hurt by his tone and look but attempted to explain; "Mac, I know you come here on certain days or after particularly difficult cases, but those times are not happy times. I just thought you might like to come on a happy day. To start associating this place with happy times as well as sad times."

Mac was having a difficult time of it internally. The wide range of emotions and thoughts that were in his head and the hurt look on Stella's face made him feel as if he had violated something sacred. The turmoil inside was causing him great confusion. He had never dealt well with confusion, it made him angry. And it did so now.

"Stella," his voice was still hard. "You should not have brought me here. You had no business—" He broke off abruptly and turned his back to her, walking away. His back was ram-rod straight and tension was coming off his body in waves so strong that even from several feet away Stella felt suffocated.

What had just happened? Stella could not stop the hurt and tears. If she had thought his reaction would have been like that she would never have brought him here. She brought slender fingers to her lips, but not before a sob escaped. "I'm sorry Claire." She whispered. "I just wanted you to see him happy."

XXX

**Also, I just noticed some reviews that I never got notices for. Thanks to everyone and I'm sorry if I did not respond, it's quite likely that I never got notified. Hafta check on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your sweet reviews! This chapter is for lily_moonlight because she was so sweet and encouraging in her review! It made me want to finish this. I was considering leaving it.**

XXX

Mac hadn't gone far before his anger dissipated. Pausing for a moment he turned again and headed back to where he had left Stella. His heart sank when he saw that she was already gone. He did not realize that she was not far; though he could not see her she could see him. She had stopped several meters away and sat, with her back to a tree. A bush partially obstructed her view of Mac but kept her hidden from his searching gaze. Mac stood for some time, obviously deep in thought, eventually walking away again but this time much of the tension was gone from his posture.

Stella was still trying to process his reaction. She certainly had not meant to hurt him. Far from it. She always knew when Mac had come here, The lines around his mouth and eyes became more pronounced but more than that his eyes held a hint of the sadness that had only recently disappeared. Each time it killed a small part of her to see him in mourning again. Something inside her hoped that Claire was watching Mac. For Claire's sake she wanted him to start linking happy times to this place. She hopped that whatever had just happened her friendship with Mac was not irreversibly damaged.

Some time after Mac left, Stella pushed herself off the ground and began walking back to the lab for she knew that's where Mac had gone. Even though the day had not gone the way she had planned she hoped to at least make good on her promise to help him with his paperwork. And of course, she wanted to make sure he was ok. Knowing if they were ok however, would take some time.

Arriving at the 35th floor she paused for a moment, watching the dark headed man at the desk. His face showed traces of the internal battle of earlier though it was clear he was focused on the work at hand. She knocked somewhat timidly, walking in when he looked up. "Mac, I –" She paused, unsure of what to say.

"Stella, you don't need to be here. It's your day off." His voice was gentle but his words hurt nonetheless. Was he intentionally dismissing her?

Still unsure of what to say, Stella walked to his desk, holding back tears. She picked up a stack of paperwork. Not meeting his eyes she spoke quietly "I said I'd help you with your paperwork. I'll be in my office."

The monotony of paperwork was a relief. Several hours after she had begun, the last of not only his but her paperwork was complete. She filed the sheaves appropriately, stacking the forms that Mac would need to check before they were complete. Standing, she realized that she was sore and she knew it was not just because she had been bent over a desk for some time. She picked up the stack meant for Mac and found herself standing outside his door moments later. He was still there, but not at his desk. His back was to her as he watched the skyline of the city she knew he loved. He did not turn around when she walked in.

"These just need to be initialed by you." She said softly, setting the files on the desk. He did not respond verbally, just nodded. The silence caused her heart to feel as if it could not beat. "Mac?" She said quietly, almost desperately, causing him to finally turn. Though his face was unreadable, his eyes still held the look of earlier. Had going to the site really affected him that much?

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

Still nothing.

"I'm headed out. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was at the door when the sound of her name caused her to turn. Never had she heard his voice so soft. There was something in it that she could not identify, even after fifteen years of working with him. "It's ok. I know you do things only because you care. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should not have reacted the way that I did. Going there was unexpected and I just reacted. I'm sorry that _I_ hurt _you_. You mean too much to me. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do."

"Mac…" Quickly she crossed the room to stand in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek when she reached him. "Mac, it's ok. I forgive you." She kissed the cheek not possessed by her hand. "Are we good?"

A small, sad smile. "We're good. I've got a few things to work out. So if something like this happens again, please know it's not personal."

"Never." Another kiss. "Have a good night."

"'Night Stell."

Mac watched her as she left. Truth was the things he had to work out were mostly worked out. He just had to figure out what to do with his conclusions: He loved Stella Bonasara. Since leaving Ground Zero much of his time had been spent working out his feelings. It had been more than eight years since he had lost his wife. Of that eight years he had only truly gotten as much over her loss as anyone could in the last five years. And sometime in those five years he had begun to love again. He had known for a while that he loved her, but until today had refused to completely admit it. The events of the afternoon had worked as a catalyst, forcing him to think through things too painful to evaluate. He knew however that Claire would not mind. She and Stella had been close friends, sharing many things. In fact, it was not until Claire had died that Stella and Mac had become close despite the fact that they had been partners for several years. The nature and events of their lives, as well as Time had only served to bring them closer. Today, standing at the site where his wife had never been found caused him to realize that he had to tell Stella how he felt. He had been right when describing the nature of their job, it was so unpredictable when it came to their lives. If something permanent were to happen to either one of them he would regret forever not telling her how he felt, not matter which side of the grave he'd be on. He just had to figure out how.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is longer than normal but something tells me you might not care. (=**

**Just so you know, this is possibly going to be the last you'll hear from me story-wise for a while. Its the last month of school and I lost my teaching job which means I need to move back to the US (which will happen in June). Then I need to find a job and all that fun stuff. So things are going to be busy for a while. If I have time I'll post a random one shot now and again, I have several in the works and would like to get them on here eventually. I hope to use the time for an actual real story, one with a plot and everything, case included!! But that's not getting on here for a while I can promise that. **

XXX

Stella stood on the roof, looking out at the darkened city, seeing nothing. Several days had passed since her day with Mac. She could not help but be thankful that he had warned her about his state of mind; while he had not been cold toward her, neither had he been his usual self. It was obvious that something was on his mind and instinct told her to wait this one out, that pushing would not be advisable in this situation. So she went on with her life as if nothing were unusual, taking care to treat her best friend with just a little more care , though nothing too obvious; an extra touch here, a lingering look there, just one more kiss than she might usually give.

Over the last few days she had frequently caught him looking at her and when she did, he'd meet her eyes as if looking for something, and only after a longer than usual gaze would the contact be broken. It was as if he were trying to decide something and that something had to do with her. She only hoped it was nothing that would break her heart. In fact, she could not stop the hope that it was quite the opposite. But she refused to dwell on it and instead allowed her mind to retrace the day.

They had gotten a case early. Arriving before the sun she had been unsurprised to see Mac already there, standing stock still, as if in shock. But it was his face that had literally caused her to stop in her tracks: it was clear that he was close to tears, in fact, traces of a few were on his cheeks.

"Mac? What's going on? Where's the scene?"

He gestured with a nod. A young girl no older than 15, lay on the ground, for all appearances sleeping, save for the nasty gash on her arm.

She could not fathom why such a scene would cause this reaction in him. They had seen far worse. She asked about the girl, wondering if the information he had for her would give her insight on his demeanor.

It wasn't until Mac raised his arm that she noticed the purse in his hand. He had clearly been through the contents; an ID was in his hand and it seemed that the little bit of plastic was the cause of his distress.

"Cause if death seems to be exsanguination from the looks of that cut. It seems like she was dumped by the position of the body. According to this she's only 14."

"Name?"

A long pause. Too long. Then, "Her name is…was…Stella." She could tell how valiantly he had tried to keep his voice from shattering as he said it, but it still broke as the last word came out. If had been the time she would have said something but it was not to be for Flack had been headed their way with more information.

It had been a fairly simple case, turning out to be an accident. The girl had been in fighting with her parents in their car and had jumped out as they drove along. Her parents had called the police to report her missing when she did not come home by 6 am. Checking the car it became obvious that she had cut herself as she had jumped out. The detectives had found large amounts of blood leading away from the place where she had finally succumbed to the loss of blood.

Through out the case it had been obvious to all involved that Mac was greatly affected, he had barely spoken and when he did there was a brittleness to his voice, as if his will were the only thing keeping it together. He had avoided Stella completely. The reason had been rather obvious from the start. She had allowed him his space, knowing if he needed to talk he would. She'd have reacted in a similar manner had the situation been reversed.

She heard the door to the roof open and before she could move, found herself rather forcibly, though not un-gently, turned around and pulled into Mac's strong arms. There was desperation in his touch, as if he were trying to reassure himself that she was still alive.

It had indeed been the girl's name that almost broke Mac. It had taken every ounce of his self control to make it through his day. Finally after it was all over he had found himself at Ground Zero for the second time that week. He had more to think about but had not been there long before he blurted out "To hell with it." Swiftly he had made his way back to the lab and soon thereafter on the roof. Danny had mentioned seeing her head up there.

Something had snapped inside. He could think and process and work through things until the sun stood still but he would never come up with anything new. He could agonize about telling her and say nothing under the guise of protecting her, all the while knowing it was out of a selfish fear. Or he could do what he had been trained to do so very long ago; take action. Refusing to think, he determined to tell Stella how he felt.

And now here he was, on the roof, holding on to her as if he had almost lost her.

Remaining in his arms, putting her own around his waist and placing her head on his shoulder she broke the silence first.

"Mac, are you ok? What's going on? And I don't mean just today; that part was obvious. Truth be told, I'd be upset to have a case where the victim shared his name with you. But I'm talking about lately; since that day, did I do something?"

His arms tightened as he buried his face in her hair. "I can't ever lose you Stella." His voice was low, causing her to pull back to face him. She waited for him to go on.

"I can't lose you." He repeated. 'I've known for a while that you are more to me than a best friend and the other day I finally faced the fact that I am in love with you. I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you but today…today, I realized that there comes a time when analyzing and figuring things out only takes you so far and that I just need to take action."

As his final words penetrated her mind she found her lips possessed by his. He was soft, questioning without words as he touched his mouth to hers and she gave her equally wordless answer with an intensity that told him just how long she had been waiting for him. Hands left torsos and moved to faces, to hair, pulling their lips closer together.

It wasn't until the oxygen in their lungs was spent that they broke apart, eyes closed, foreheads touching, his hands twined in her hair, her own hands clasped behind his neck.

"Can you do it Stella? Can you take me as I am, a workaholic, emotionally distant, control issues, dangerous job? Will you give us a chance?"

"No."

His eyes flew opened. If she were not willing to give him a chance than why had she kissed him like that?

Seeing the look of shock bordering on hurt in his eyes she explained: "I will not give you a chance Mac Taylor because chances are for people who need to prove themselves. I need no proof of anything from you. If you say you love me I know you mean it. I know that you will do all in your power to take care of me as I will for you. So no, no chances. Only hopes for the future. Because my future is you."

"Are you sure?"

Her answer was to pull him down to join his lips to hers.

_Finir_

XXX


End file.
